


Cena miłości - Плата за любовь

by Altra_Realta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Любовь и революция.





	Cena miłości - Плата за любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cena miłości](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953006) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 



> Благодарности автору и бете (заманившей переводчика в этот фандом прекрасной Alegria).
> 
> У этого перевода интересная история: переводчик несколько раз заходил к автору, но никакого Yuri!!! on ice не было и в помине, а когда переводчик досмотрел аниме, появилось. It's magic!
> 
> Special thanks to dieOtter for this cute story and my beta-reader Verliebt-in-Traum for her fantastic Alegria Revers!AU. 
> 
> This translation is available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic116054) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6682206).

— Юри, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Юри резко выпрямился. В Хасецу они с Виктором приехали всего на пару дней, но эта пара дней полностью принадлежала им — никаких обязательств, никаких тренировок, только они вдвоем, релакс, горячие источники и великолепная еда. (Еще Маккачин, родители Юри, Минако и тройняшки Нишигори. Ладно, пусть не совсем то, что планировалось, но они отлично проводили время… до сегодняшнего дня.)

— Что? Да-да, все замечательно! — восторженно воскликнул Юри, но затем пошатнулся и повис на плече Виктора.

— Юри?

Виктор подхватил его почти машинально. Юри выглядел совершенно измотанным. Через какое-то время до Виктора дошло, что Юри висит на нем всем телом, и он потянулся к стоящему рядом стулу.

— Ты в порядке?

Это был глупый вопрос, иронично подумал Юри, когда мир вокруг него закончил вращение. Но в любом случае, смысла притворяться больше не было.

— По-моему, я немного приболел, — неохотно признался он, откидывая со лба волосы.

Виктор, присев на корточки, смотрел на него и долго молчал.

— Ты и в самом деле слегка бледноват, — задумчиво заметил он.

«Круто, уже прогресс, минуту назад я был зеленый…» Но вслух об этом Юри ничего не сказал. Если откровенно, в эту минуту ему было довольно сложно произносить слова.

— Мне нужно лечь, — пробормотал он. — Не говори ничего маме, хорошо? И тем более Минако… Лучше вообще никому ничего не говорить. Если спросят, скажи, что я занимаюсь.

— Чем?

Если бы Юри не чувствовал себя так паршиво, то вид растерянного Виктора, вероятно, привел бы его в восхищение. Безумно трогательно.

— Не знаю. Русским языком? Придумай что-нибудь.

— Русским языком без меня? Никто не поверит. — Но взгляд, посланный ему Юри, заставил Виктора взять себя в руки. — Ну да, ладно, ты повторяешь слова. Пойдем, отведу тебя в комнату. А потом… Знаю, я принесу тебе кацудон.

— Нет!

Юри так заорал, что Виктор отскочил, и в результате они чуть не грохнулись оба.

— Юри?.. — неуверенно начал Виктор. — Ты любишь кацудон, — и прозвучало это скорее как вопрос, чем как утверждение.

Юри сглотнул и осторожно кивнул.

— Люблю, — согласился он. — Поэтому я съел вчера четыре порции. И десерт. Потом еще три, один за другим, ночью, потому что не мог уснуть. Потом один кацудон с тобой на завтрак, потом двойное мороженое, которое мы купили, когда шли от Юко. Теперь у меня в животе революция, и я, наверное, ничего не буду есть еще месяц, — простонал он.

Виктор — жестокий, бездушный ублюдок! — только усмехнулся.

— Что же, за любовь иногда надо платить.


End file.
